Staying Out of Trouble
by greengrl
Summary: Marlene McKinnon is James Potter's best friend, a talented witch and a fierce quidditch player. But she's growing up fast and so are her feelings... (3 Part Story/Complete)
1. Chapter 1

Marlene stared defiantly into his eyes and twitched an eyebrow to show she wasn't backing down. Her blonde curly main of hair glistened in the fire as she sat in her favourite armchair and he looked back at her and smirked.

"Ready to give in yet McKinnon." The boy across from her asked with an arrogant tone of self-confidence that she knew all too well. She cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly, then she put her knight across the board and her smile became a grin.

"Think again Potter. Check mate." She said with glee, before uncrossing her legs and grabbing her book bag to head back down to her next lesson. Before she had even stood up James had thrown his hands in the air and let out a cry of anguish.

"How did you get me again? I was so sure I had you!" He cried with a slight pout forming on his face. His call caused some of the other students in the common room to turn around and stare including, Marlene noticed, Lily Evans.

"Oh young James, one day I will teach you. But for now, I will just leave you with the knowledge that I am the reigning champion you owe me 5 galleons." Marlene said to James. He raked a hand through his unruly main of black hair and eventually grinned back at his friend and offered her a handshake in defeat. James Potter may not be a great chess player, but good sport he was. Marlene shook his hand and pulled him up from his chair, they both had transfiguration after the break and if they didn't get a move on they would be late. As they walked to the portrait James was talking about how he had called an emergency Quidditch practice later for the team because he had a revolutionary strategy to win the coming game against Hufflepuff.

"James, come on! We've already had practice 3 times this week and 2 of those were in the rain can't we have a night off?" Marlene complained, knowing full well there was no talking round her friend and Quidditch captain.

"Oh come on Marlene we need this!" James said passionately, his usual tone whenever Quidditch came up. "I really think if we perfect the flying circle formation I've created by the Slytherin game we'll be able to have a real chance at…" James was interrupted suddenly as he collided with someone and Marlene saw his ears go bright red as he spotted the red hair he had collided with.

"S-sorry Lily I didn't see you there." James said taking a step back and letting Lily get her balance after the collision. Lily looked up and James with a weird expression.

"It's fine, I was reading and wasn't watching where I was going." She said in a hurry. Lily looked at Marlene and smiled slightly before hurrying off out of the portrait. Marlene shared a dorm with Lily and they were good friends, but Lily famously did not like James so they had never been able to be close. Marlene didn't hold it against Lily however as she couldn't blame her disliking James considering was an idiot he turned into whenever Lily was around.

Marlene nudged James to get a move on and they continued to walk towards their next lesson. As they turned the corner on the third floor they heard an almighty slap and then a girl shouting, "Never owl me again you pig!" followed by hurried footsteps. They turned the corner and a guy bent over clutching his jaw came into view. He long black hair reached past his shoulder and covered his face.

"What was it this time Padfoot?" James called out walking towards his best friend. Sirius shook off the slap and stood up to grin at his friends.

"Patricia wasn't impressed when I said I had taken a fancy to another young lady. It came as quite a surprise that she would be upset." He said nonchalantly. Marlene rolled her eyes and looked at the handsome boy with the usual frustration she felt whenever he was around.

"Last time you asked Stacy Mertomb if she wanted a threesome with her best friend, the time before you asked Felicity Valrat if you could take a break so you could hook up with a 5th year Ravenclaw. Why do you do it to yourself?" She asked him shaking her head. Sirius looked up at Marlene thoughtfully for a moment then shook it off and grinned.

"It's much easier to say something really stupid and get them to end it than to just tell them the truth." He said to her as they began walking towards transfiguration.

"The truth being?" Marlene asked casually. Sirius looked at her and grinned with a wink.

"That I'm a lone wolf, meant to shagging and shenanigans not relationships and date nights." He said followed by a small howl towards the ceiling.

"You're pathetic," Marlene said as she turned into the classroom for their lesson.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it love." Sirius said grinning and taking his usual seat on the back row between James and an already sat Remus, Peter on the other side of him.

"Please don't encourage Marlene to partake in your dark sordid lifestyle choices Black. She's like a sister to me and therefore I don't want her to become a wanton hussy like you." James said sitting and pulling out his books and parchment ready for the lesson.  
"Boring!" Sirius said, he grinned at Marlene who rolled her eyes and went to take her seat with Alice on the other side of the classroom.

Marlene was a childhood friend of James Potter having grown up directly next door to his house. Their friendship having blossomed when James had heard Marlene crying in the garden aged 6 and had come over to ask why. The reason had been because her family house elf had passed away and she was sad because her parents had just explained about death and how she wouldn't be seeing Francy again. Their friendship was like siblings and they fought as much as they loved each other. James had made friends with the Marauders at school and Marlene had been jealous as first but then she had bonded with the girls in her dorm so they managed to find a healthy balance to keep their friendship going.

Marlene scribbled off the last note on her parchment and then rolled it up and stuffed it in her book bag. Her mind was distracted today and she felt weighed down. The week before had been Easter and they had all gone home for the week's break to see their families. A lot had changed in that week and given Marlene a lot to think about.

*Flashback*

"Marlene," James said as he knocked the door of her train carriage with the girls. They were en route home for the Easter break and Marlene was sat in the carriage with Alice and Lily who turned to look as he entered.

"Sorry to interrupt," He added looking at Lily. "I just need to borrow Marlene for a while." Marlene nodded and made her excuses whilst the girls continued to discuss their holiday plans.

"Did you dare Peter to eat all the Pumpkin pasties again and you need me to give him that sickness charm?" She asked at the walked down the moving train. James was unusually quiet in her response.

"No, its nothing like that. I'll explain when we get in the carriage." He said as they neared the end of the train towards the Marauders usual spot. They entered the carriage and Marlene was surprised to see that Frank Longbottom, the Prewett brothers and Benjy Fenwick were also in the carriage along with the other marauders. They were all good friends of the marauders but it was strange to see them all together at the same time as Benjy was a Ravenclaw and the twins were a year below the boys.

"What's going on?" She asked immediately putting her hands on her hips suspicious. "What trouble did you get in this time?" She continued to ask.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist McKinnon, just sit down and listen for once." Sirius said from his seat in the corner where he puffed a muggle cigarette, a habit he had picked up to annoy his parents a couple of years before. Marlene decided not to bite back and she instead decided to sit and listen to what they had to say. James cleared his throat and pulled his wand out. He muttered a secrecy charm on the carriage so no one could eavesdrop on them.

"I've got you all here because I need to discuss something very important and very secret with you. Dumbledore approached me a few weeks ago and asked me to join the fight against the rising dark forces that have been gradually gaining momentum over the last few years. We graduate in a few months and I plan to join the Aurors and Dumbledore wishes me to also join a secret order, which will work as an intelligence group to battle against the war separate to the ministry. Dumbledore believes the ministry has been infiltrated so this order but be kept secret to protect its members at all costs." James said this in the most serious tone Marlene had ever heard him utter. No one said a word and let him continue.

"The group is called the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore leads the group himself with a number of the schools teachers, and other Aurors already members. The reason Dumbledore is recruiting us now is because he wants me to get additional members who I trust to join with me. I have called you all here today to offer you the opportunity to join. I want you to think about this carefully as this will be an extremely dangerous job and I don't want you to take it lightly." He finished and looked out at the group. They remained quiet until Sirius spoke up.

"I think it goes without saying I'm with you all the way mate." He said holding out his hand to shake James'. James smiled and nodded in relief, Sirius was his right-hand man and it was a clear relief to know he would have him by his side.

"I'm with you James, just tell me when and where." Benjy said, a quiet boy but fearless and loyal. James shook his hand and noted his gratitude. The other boys all nodded and said their acceptance into the order except for Frank who paused.

"I want to do this, but I… I can't just jump into it without… I need to speak to Alice about this boys." He said hanging his head low in shame. James nodded in understanding.

"I understand mate, you just got engaged, and you can't go jumping into anything with asking her. I think it goes without saying that Alice is also invited to this order; she's an amazing witch. But I wanted to discuss it with you first as we're friends and I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position." James said. Frank nodded in appreciation and said he would let him know his decision in a few days.

James turn to look at Marlene who was the only person not to speak yet. He looked afraid to hear her answer, which she understood. He trusted her as equally as he trusted Sirius, but he worried for Marlene in a different way.

"I'm in James." She said finally, and he sighed. He looked at her and she nodded assurance that this was the right thing.

James finished the meeting by saying instructions on a meeting over the Easter break would be sent out and he thanked them all for their bravery and loyalty. The boys all left to go back to their various carriage and the marauders went to get some food from the trolley and left Marlene and James alone.

"Are you sure about this Mar'?" He asked quietly. Marlene could hear the worry in his voice.

"We've had each others back since we were kids James. Not going to let that slip now." She said. She felt a bubble of concern forming in her stomach but she pushed it down knowing this was the right this to do. She knew she couldn't let James go into this war with her by his side. Before she left Marlene had one more thought before she left James though.

"James, I think you should invite Lily into this order too." She said suddenly making him twitch up at the mention of her name.

"What? No way. She hates me Marlene." He said quickly with a defensive tone to end this conversation.

"I know you care about her James, and I know she doesn't hate you. She's talented James, and loyal and one of the bravest people I know." She said trying to change his mind.

"I don't want to put her in danger Mar'." He said quietly. "She's a muggle born and comes from a different life to us, she'll be at more risk. I do… I do care about her. But she doesn't need to be involved with this."

"I think you're a fool to go into this without the best people surrounding you. She's one of the best witches Hogwarts has ever seen and she would want to help. Think about it okay. I think you'll find she'll respect you if you asked her." Marlene got up to leave and game him an affectionate kiss on the forehead and bid him farewell. "I'll see you on the platform okay? My parents are picking us up." He nodded and she exited through the door.

She walked out of the carriage looking back at her friend knowing he felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulder. She walked down the corridor and passed Remus and Peter who were on their way back to the carriage, arms full of snacks. She said hi and continued back down the train hoping to catch the girls before they arrived in London.

As she reached halfway a carriage door just ahead of her slammed open and a girl with wild raven hair came out and Marlene internally groaned. Bellatrix Black was pure evil and enjoyed torturing pretty much everyone except her boyfriend Rudolphus. She turned and walked towards Marlene humming a little tune and smirking at Marlene.

"Hello little Mudblood lover," She sung out as she crept towards her. Marlene reached her hand into her pocket and held her wand ready not knowing what Bellatrix had planned. Just as she was about to pull her wand out Bellatrix shot a quick curse at Marlene's face and Marlene barrelled over in pain. Bellatrix was an unrivalled dueller at school and Marlene had stood no chance.

"Marlene!" She could hear called out but her vision was blurring and she had sunk to her knees. Bellatrix has scampered off somewhere else and Marlene felt someone lift her up and carry her down the carriage.

She came to and realised she was in the bathroom on the train and someone was dabbing her face with a damp towel. She opened her eyes and looked up with surprise to see Sirius Black gently dabbing her face with a damp towel.

"Sirius," she said. "What happened?" Sirius smiled and continued to wipe her face. Marlene could see the cloth now and could see it was stained with her blood.

"You had a little run in with my sweetheart cousin. She hit you with a curse and broke you nose. I've fixed your nose and countered the curse but I sent a 2nd year to get Lily to fix the bruises as she's good at those so I've heard." He said all very casually whilst still dabbing her face with his gentle touch.

Marlene realises that she was sat up on the sink counter and Sirius was stood very closely to her taking care to get the last of her blood off. Marlene looked at him closely and she saw a glimmer of concern in his eyes. She reached up and took the cloth out of his hand before turn to catch her reflection in the mirror. She winced seeing she had two black eyes sunken on her face.

"You could have just done a spell to get rid of the blood you know." She asked him turning back to look at him, very aware of his close proximity. He looked sheepish and shrugged.

"I didn't want to accidentally vanish your hair too or something." He said raising a hand to her unruly blonde curls, which he always made fun of. She knew he was being weird as he was great at charms but she said nothing and just looked at his hand still touching her hair.

"You sure about this whole order thing McKinnon?" He asked out of the blue. "Sounds like a pretty dangerous endeavour." He was trying to keep his face neutral but Marlene could see a flicker of worry.

"As dangerous for you too Sirius, especially considering your family connections." She said in response.

"Don't worry about me Mar', I'm invincible." He said smiling down at her from his close stance.

She felt like his face was getting closer to hers when suddenly the doors creaked open and Lily walked in looking alarmed and then a bit suspicious at what she had walked in on. Sirius dropped his hand down and took a step back before putting his usual grin on his face.

"Just in time Lilykins, I was about to start doing medical charms on McKinnon and we both know she would have either ended up disfigured or pregnant. I'll leave you ladies to it." He said taking a step to the exit, before he left though he looked back to Marlene. "Stay out of trouble McKinnon."


	2. Chapter 2

Marlene enjoyed being at home; her house was always a welcome place for her. Her parents worked in the ministry in the department of magical sports so they travelled a lot and were rarely home but they had made sure to me home for the first couple of days of Marlene's break so they could catch up and spend some time together. Marlene's mother was a gentle woman who cared deeply for detail and she noticed immediately that Marlene had cut her hair a little shorter, her Dad was an energetic and kind man with a passion for Quidditch like no one else she knew. His passion was the reason James and Marlene were so obsessed themselves.

Marlene spent a blissful couple of days with her parents and James popped over to say hello and hang out with Marlene as well during that time. James' parents were both Aurors and were never around but James had Sirius living with him so he always had company. Marlene noted he had not come round with James that holiday though which was strange as they usually did everything together. Marlene just assumed he was having a holiday fling and was otherwise occupied, she didn't know why that gave her a funny feeling in her stomach when she thought about it.

It reached three days into the break and James finally came round with news of the orders and when the first meeting would be.

"Godric's Hollow." He said reading the parchment and address before if flamed and sizzled away to keep it secret. They were sat in his garden having breakfast when the note flew in.

"When?" She asked sipping a cup of tea, trying to ask nonchalant.

"Tonight." He responded quietly, his face betrayed nothing of his fear but his voice had an edge to it. She reached out and clasped his hand making him look at her. She didn't say anything, she didn't need to, they just sat for a moment in comfort before they heard footsteps and they saw Sirius coming out the house towards them.

Marlene noted his eyes flicker to their hands before he looked at them both and grinned his normal cocky smile.

"Morning all." He said sitting with them and grabbing a piece of toast from the table. James filled him in on the details of the meeting and Sirius nodded as if it was nothing. When James wasn't looking though he glanced towards Marlene and held her gaze for a moment too long.

The day dragged on for the three waiting for the meeting. When 7pm drew closer James informed them that they would be using the Floo network to get there. They all confirmed the address one more time before they all stepped into the flames and transported.

They all spun and arrived in what looked like an old house. Marlene was dizzy from the Floo, her least favourite form of transport and was a bit unsteady on her feet. Sirius reached out and gripped her elbow as she gathered herself and she nodded to him in thanks.

They looked around the room was filling up with some faces they recognised and others they didn't. James recognised his parents on the far side of the room who waved them over, so they walked over. James also spotted the famous Auror, Alastor Moody, Professor McGonnagal, Molly and Arthur Weasley amongst other familiar faces.

Marlene looked around and spotted the other marauders as well as Frank and Alice. Marlene was also surprised to see Lily Evan sat next to Alice looking nervously at her surroundings.

Marlene grabbed James' arms and whispered in his ear, "James, I thought you didn't want Lily involved." She said. He looked down at her sharply then over to where Lily was sat where he looked gravely at her.

"I realised it wasn't my place to choose for her, no matter my feelings on the matter. So I wrote to her and asked her to come." He said quietly just to her so Sirius couldn't hear. Lily looked over to James and shot him a small smile which he nervously returned.

"Must have been some letter to convince her to accept an invite from _you._ "Marlene said quietly but James overhead and shot her a scowl but then agreed and shrugged clearly not wanting to divulge the contents of the letter.

They took their place with the Potters and sat and waited for Dumbledore to start the meeting. He arrived with a flourish at the fireplace and looked around and smiled at everyone.

"Thank you all for coming, I realise the danger we risk with such meetings so I will keep this short. I welcome you to the order head quarters and my childhood home. You are all now secret keepers of the location of this house, as well as the group itself.

This meeting it to establish that we are a formalised defence against the coming war with Lord Voldemort. I wish to establish a network of spies to gain intelligence from all aspects of our world so that we can best try to extinguish this threat.

You will all be set a specific task and I thank you ahead of time for your commitment to this cause. Your bravery will not be forgotten; on with the task itself, I think…"

Dumbledore was cut off by a large bang, the kind of noise that would wake the dead. The house shook and the whole group jumped from their seats and looked around to see the cause. Another huge explosion happened and the front door exploded off the hinges and death eaters poured into the house and started shooting spells at anyone they could.

"We've been betrayed – evacuate!" Kingsley Shacklebolt an Auror shouted at loudly as possible. Everyone immediately started running in different directions, some into the fireplace to Floo but no one seemed to be able to disappear into the fireplace.

"The Floo network is down!" Someone screamed in the chaos. Marlene was just stood watching everyone running around preparing for a fight and she was frozen.

"Come on McKinnon we have got to get out of here. James come one!" Sirius said grabbing her arm and dragging her and James towards the back of the house. They ran through the dining room and out the back doors, which James quickly unlocked with a wave of his wand. People were running and fighting in every direction. James spotted his parents fighting two Death Eaters and went to run and help them but Marlene came to her senses and grabbed him.

"James, don't! If you distract them you could get them killed! We need to get out of here." She cried looking around franticly as she had the duck and avoid a curse flying past her.

"We'll have to apparate." James said as he aimed a spell at a death eater nearby. He shot the Death Eater with a stunning spell right in the chest and the man flew about ten feet into the air then crumpled to the floor. Remus and Peter suddenly appeared at their side and James ordered everyone to apparate back to his house. Peter grabbed James as he hadn't passed his test to apparate yet.

"Sirius you take Marlene and I'll take Peter. Everyone go, quick!" James shouted at the explosions increased around them as they saw Dumbledore take on five Death Eaters at once with ease. More death eaters seemed to be appearing out of nowhere every second though.

James grabbed Peter and side-along apparated with him out of there, Remus popped out next and Sirius grabbed Marlene, who wasn't 17 yet, to take her and just as he waved his wand a hand grabbed him arm and yanked as hard as possible by a death eater. It stopped his apparition and threw him and Marlene to the floor. Sirius' wand went flying and the death eater spelled Marlene's to fly off into the distance and then waved to curse them both. Just as the death eater brought his wand down he suddenly was flown from his feet and hung upside down by his ankle.

Mr Potter ran forward and grabbed Sirius and Marlene to get them to move.

"Run kids! Get as far from here as possible." He shouted before deflecting a spell from another death eater.

Sirius flew to his feet and grabbed Marlene's hand before they ran as fast as they could away from the scene. They jumped over a small fence and ran as fast as they could away from the house. They ran until their lungs could take no more and Sirius dragged Marlene down an alley way at the end of a row of houses and they sunk down and caught their breathe whilst Sirius made sure they weren't followed.

Marlene's chest felt like it was about to explode and she looked around with fear of the next threat to get them.

"Sirius…" She whispered and he put a finger up to his mouth to quiet her. Footsteps and faint sounds of bangs and explosions could be heard in the distance. He took her hand once more and pulled her further into the alley towards a small doorway at the end. He pulled out a small gold key and unlocked the door, which Marlene found very strange but she said nothing.

He quickly ushered her inside and then closed the door behind him. They walked down a corridor and then up some stairs to the second floor where he unlocked another door and they walked into what looked like a small home. Marlene was still finding it hard to catch her breath as she looked around. He locked the door behind them and then walked over to Marlene to check her.

"Are you hurt?" He asked inspecting her face and her arms, he grabbed her shoulders and almost shook her a little to check she still worked. She nodded, a little unsure herself if she was okay. Her hands were filthy from the fall to the floor but other than that and a little bruising she felt okay. Sirius on the other hand looked wild, his black hair in disarray and a small trickle of blood dripped off his chin where he had scratched it in the mayhem.

"I'm okay." She said quietly. Once inside the apartment it was like they had apparated to a different planet. She couldn't hear any of the fighting, whether it was because they were far enough away or because there were sound spells up she didn't know.

"You're bleeding." She added pointing to his face. He reached up and dabbed his finger over the blood and then looked at his hand. He just swiped it away though with his sleeve instead of getting a cloth.

"Just a scratch, I'll be fine." He said, suddenly taking in the surroundings and acknowledging that he had brought her here.

"Where are we?" She asked him looking around at the modest home. It appears to have three rooms, a small kitchen, a bedroom come living room and a tiny little bathroom in the corner. Sirius shrugged and looked around at the room.

"It's just a place I got with the inheritance from Uncle Bernie. It's a dump I know but I wanted my own place after school finished." He said, a tone of embarrassment in his voice. Marlene realised that he had not planned to show her his home this soon, or ever. But circumstances had drawn them here, she looked around and saw the care in which the bed bed, and how tidy the kitchen was and realised Sirius had made a home here for himself, something his family growing up had never been able to do for him even with all the money and luxuries.

"I think it's great Sirius. I didn't know you were planning on moving out of the Potters. James hadn't mentioned it…" She said and he suddenly looked paniced.

"You can't tell James about this place!" He said and he grabbed her arm as if ordering her to keep his secret. She jumped at his harsh tone and tight grip. "I haven't told him about any of this yet." He added and looked ashamed, it was against his nature to keep secrets from James.

Marlene looked at Sirius, his hair matted with sweat and his eyes darting about with anxiety and she thought he looked like the nervous little boy waiting to be sorted seven years before.

"Sirius I don't care, I won't say anything. It's not my place. For now I just care that we have this place to hide until whatever that was blows over. God only knows if everyone got out safe. Alice, Lily, Frank the other boys! They were all in there and they could be…" She tailed off her sentence and felt her chest heave a little with a dry sob that she forced back down. She couldn't break down now; she had to hold it together.

Sirius hand was still on her arm and she felt his grip loosen but he didn't pull away.

"I don't know what's happened out there Marlene. But we're safe and we need to stay that way until we know its okay to leave." He said quietly. "I need to keep you safe." Marlene looked up into his eyes, his tone had something she had never heard before and she suddenly felt his close proximity intensely. He obviously shook himself out of it though and moved away towards the kitchen. He had his back to her and he cleared his throat but she saw his stretch out the fingers that had just been on her arm.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked his back still to her. The kitchen was in a little alcove with no door and he looked enormous stood in the small room.

"Just water please." She said. It felt like they were strangers all of a sudden and Marlene couldn't snap out of it. Her body felt stiff and uncomfortable and she knew it was partly from the anxiety of what had just happened but there was something else. She was about to say something, anything, to diffuse the tension when she heard a voice ring out.

"Sirius, Marlene!" James' voice rung out and Marlene looked around franticly trying to figure out the source as he wasn't in the room. Sirius jumped and ran over to his cloak, which he'd dropped in the bed, he reached into the pocket and pulled out a hand mirror. Marlene recognised it as the two-way mirrors the boys used to communicate when they were apart. James' face was visible in the mirror and he looked frantic.

"James we're okay." Sirius said quickly looking back at Marlene as if to check that was still true. "We're hiding out in Godric's Hollow and we're fine." James looked visibly relaxed and Marlene walked forward so he could see her too.

"James, are you okay? Your parents?" She asked quickly, her heart hurt as she waited to hear what the outcome of the battle had been.

"The boys and I are fine. My parents are fine. They're at St Mungo's helping the wounded and have put us on house arrest. We can't leave the house as they've spelled us in. Where the hell are you?" He said.

"I'm so glad they're okay Prongs." Sirius said quickly changing the subject. "Was anyone on our side seriously hurt?" He followed up. Marlene's stomach dropped as they waited for James to tell them.

"We don't know much yet, Alastor Moody got a pretty bad shot to the face. All the guys we know seemed okay though. I apparated back to the fight after we left to grab more people so Lily, Alice and Frank are at mine too." James said trying to act casually. Marlene suddenly spotted a flash of red hair in the background and she could see Lily sitting in James' living room with the others looking tired.

"You went back?! James are you mad you could have been killed!" Marlene exclaimed.

"You sound like my mother." He grumbled, she could tell by the backwards glance to a certain redhead though that there was only one reason he had headed back into that fight and that was to get Lily. Marlene left it as she would have to strangle him later for his reckless behaviour.

"Can you guys apparate to mine now you're in a safe place?" James asked the two.

"No, we lost our wands and had to peg it mate." Sirius said. Marlene was shocked that she hadn't even thought about her lost wand until then, her mind had been distracted.

"You'll have to wait until the morning and I'll send my parents to come over and get you." James said, "Will you be okay there together overnight?" Sirius looked over at Marlene and his eyes quickly flew back to the mirror guiltily.

"Yes, of course. Tell your parents we'll meet them at the Dwarf and Oak in the morning at 9." Sirius said, and James nodded.

"Stay safe guys." James said before the mirror flickered back to reflection. Sirius put the mirror down on a small table next to the couch and moved away from Marlene. She had never seen him so out of place and uncomfortable and she felt anxious just watching him.

Sirius moved back to the kitchen starting to clang around pulling cups out of the cupboards. Marlene watched him struggle without a wand and just as he was about to burn his hand off on the stove trying to heat some water.

"Sirius!" She shouted and he jumped back just before he put his hand into the flame.

"Just let me do that. Haven't you ever made a cup of tea before without your wand?" She asked.

"No why would I?" He asked, his usual arrogant voice appearing for the first time.

"Well move and let me do it before you melt your hand off. I can't heal you without my wand." Marlene said pushing him to the side and filling a saucepan with water to boil.

"I never knew you cared Mckinnon." He said, his cocky tone continuing. She rolled her eyes at him and placed the pan on the stove. They were both squeezed into the small alcove and she shuffled around looking for tea bags.

"If I let you get hurt Sirius I would probably get hate mail from your fan club saying I ruined your perfect hands or something." She said pulling two mugs from the cupboard.

"I don't care about those stupid girls you know." He said suddenly and without the silly tone. Marlene took no notice and busied herself with the drinks.

"You know that right? I've never liked those girls. They're just a distraction." He continued, his voice serious but Marlene knew he must have been joking, as she knew he loved his player lifestyle.

"Sure thing Sirius. You hate being a ladies man. You've been with more girls than the whole seventh year boys put together. Quite an achievement." She said looking in the fridge for milk but finding none and sighing, black tea would have to do.

"I'm not kidding I'm over it." He said sipping the tea and looking at her. Her back was against the counter and he was directly across from her leaning on the fridge staring at her. She took a sip of her drink and winced at the taste but continued to drink it. She was about to respond to him when a yawn came out and she felt her body give in to the tiredness.

"You're knackered come on I'll get you something to sleep in." He said walking into the other room. He walked over to the small dresser at the far end of the room and pulled out a t-shirt.

"Will this be okay?" He asked, the t-shirt was for his favourite quidditch team the cannons so she felt a little honoured he was letting her borrow it.

"Yes perfect, just turn around while I change." She said. Instead of a smart comment he just turned around and waited while she pulled her clothes off and put the t-shirt over her underwear. Sirius pulled his shirt and pants off unashamedly then pulled on some sweat pants he had pulled out for himself. He then turned and pulled a blanket off the bed and edged towards the sofa.

"I'll sleep on the couch." He said in a gruff voice. Marlene looked at the two-seater couch and looked at Sirius tall frame and knew that wouldn't work.

"Sirius, don't be stupid you'll have to bend in half to sleep on that thing. We can share the bed I don't mind." She said pulling back the cover and getting in one side of the bed. Her body relaxed at the touch of the soft sheets, she hadn't realised how tired she was until then.

Sirius looked at Marlene in his bed and looked back at the couch and seemed to be fighting an inner battle on which he should choose.

"Sirius just turn the light off and get into bed." Marlene said yawning and laying her head on the pillow. His eyebrows shot up and he walked around the apartment for a few seconds looking for something.

"What are you doing now?" She asked impatiently.

"I can't find the bloody muggle switch thing. I've never had to turn a light off without my wand before." He said with a sulky tone. Marlene giggled and pointed towards the door where she'd seen it on her way in. He flicked the switch quickly and then she heard him make his way across to the bed and slip in under the covers next to her.

He didn't say anything as he pulled the covers over himself but she could hear his breathe a few inches from her.

"Sirius," She asked, her voice sleepy and ready to drift off.

"Yes?" He responded, his voice quiet but with a slight tremble in it.

"Do you think many people will die in this war?" She asked quietly. She could hear his breathe hitch and he didn't respond.

"Marlene, don't think about that." He said quietly. She could feel him trembling a little from across the bed but knew it wasn't because of the cold. She'd never seen him afraid of something before.

"Sirius, I don't want anyone I love to die." She said, a little wobble in her voice giving away her emotion. He didn't reply but his hand suddenly moved into her and he linked his fingers with hers. She could feel him shaking as he comforted her but she knew she wasn't the only one of them to worry.

"I won't let anyone hurt us." He said, his tone firm but wavering when he said it.

"You say that but you're shaking Sirius. Are you scared?" She asked him. His normal demeanour would never allow this kind of vulnerability but he seemed so open in this moment and Marlene saw a whole new side of him. He shifted a little and their faces were so close to each other facing each other from their places on adjacent pillows. Marlene could now feel his breath on her cheek and it was warm and quick.

"Marlene I need you to know. I would never let anyone hurt you." He said, his tone so serious that it made her catch her breath. She felt like his words were wrapped her protecting her.

In that moment she felt him shift slightly and the gap between them disappeared and she suddenly felt Sirius' soft lips on hers. She froze and didn't react and he gently pushed a little and his lips melted against hers. She didn't know where it came from but a groan escaped her and her body responded to his touch. First her lips moved then her hands reached his chest to caress him.

Her reaction spurred him on and he moved his body closer to her and enveloped her in his arms. He kissed her lips so sweetly she felt like she had fallen asleep and this was a dream. Her brain wasn't functioning and she was lost in the moment of Sirius running his hands into her hair, kissing her lips, her face, down her neck.

She took a deep gasp as his lips reached her neck and his hands roamed down her side and touched the skin at the bottom of the t-shirt on her upper thigh. His touch suddenly sobered her and she pulled back from him. He moved away to give her space immediately and he lay back on his pillow looking up at the ceiling.

Marlene lay on her side and felt suddenly cold at the absence of him near her. Her lips still tingled from his touch.

"Sirius…" She whispered, not even knowing where to start.


	3. Chapter 3

* Back to real time *

Marlene stretched and yawned as she finished up a long stint of studying in the library after classes. Her exams were coming up and she felt the pressure to buckle down, as she had been distracted in the last week after everything that had happened. James had heard from his parents that Alastor was recovered and now had a new eye replacement for the one he had lost in battle. James had said it could see through walls but Marlene was hesitant to believe the joker. The rest of the news following the battle was a few arrests and not much else, another raid had occurred later in the week and a muggle-born family had been murdered so the news had moved quickly to that tragedy and the battle was almost forgotten.

Marlene's mind was still clouded with that night though and felt like a weight sat on her chest whenever she thought about it. After they kissed Marlene and Sirius had said very little to each other and Sirius had done his best to brush off the whole event and act like nothing had happened in the morning when James' parents had come and picked them up and reunited them with their wands. Marlene could not forget so easily though as she felt a change now between them that could not be ignored. She felt hesitant to bring it up to him again though as she feared he would either make fun of her in his usual cavalier way or he could say more than she may be ready to hear.

She sighed with frustration and threw her books into her bag and grabbed her quill, which slipped from her hand and dropped to the floor. She reached down to get it but a hand flew out and picked it up before she could.

"You really shouldn't hang around so late in the castle by yourself Mckinnon. There's a number of Slytherins who would love to catch a lonely Gryffindor." Sirius said standing up and holding the quill in his hands. Marlene stood and reached for the quill, which Sirius held up just out of her reach. She put her hands on her hips and waited for him to pass it back to her. He held onto it though and looked her straight in the eye. There was an awkward pause in the air and both just stood there looking at one another with a deep intensity. Marlene eventually raked her hands through he curly blonde hair trying to calm her nerves, which she felt now whenever Sirius was around.

"I wasn't lying today you know." He said finally, his hands playing with the quill feather trying to look nonchalant.

"Lying about what?" Marlene asked with frustration, she always felt like Sirius was playing a game and Marlene was never given the rulebook.

"When you saw Patricia slap me and I said it was because I liked another girl. It wasn't a lie." He replied. Marlene nodded but still felt frustration with how he never quite got to the point.

"And who is this mystery girl?" She asked trying to sound casual. He looked at her intently and handed her the quill but when she reached her hand out to grab it he grabbed her hand instead.

"I was talking about you Marlene." He said, his hand holding hers and pulling her towards him slightly. Her heart pounded and fluttered as soon as he said her first name.

"How am I meant to know I'm not going to be the next girl to slap you in a corridor Black? She said trying to be guarded. She felt like this whole act was going to be a joke and any minute he was going to laugh in her face.

"You know I would never mess you around like that. You're more than just some silly girl that I hook up with in a broom closet. I tried to distract myself but I can't avoid how I feel any longer." He said staring into her eyes, he hand shook a little bit, which was the only show of nerves from him. Marlene looked back but scowled into his dark brown eyes.

"So you've been trying to avoid it? Is that how you feel like I need to be fought against?" She said, her tone of anger showing clearly. Sirius' eyebrows shot up and he let go of her hands and held them up in apology.

"No that's not what I meant. I just… I knew that it would be difficult. I've totally not explained this right." He said ruffling his hair and looking frustrated that he couldn't get his words out.

"James is my brother Marlene. Plain and simple, we're grown up together, his family took me in, and I love him." Sirius said finally, Marlene was shocked to hear him say it all. She knew he cared about James but she had never heard Sirius speak of feelings.

"James and I would do anything for each other and years ago when I first started to mess around with girls and whatever James made me promise that I would never go near you as you were his sister. I agreed and ever since I've kept that promise but I can't do it anymore." He took a step towards her and she took a step back.

"Sirius how do I know that you're not just doing this because I'm the only girl you can't have?" She asked feeling more conflicted than ever.

"Do you really think I would do that with you? We've grown up together too and I care about you just as much as James does. I just want to know if you feel the same. You're the only girl who I feel like understands me and doesn't want me because I'm a bad boy, or because I'm a marauder or a ladies man or whatever other bullshit labels people give me. You always just see me for me. I see you too Marlene, you're an amazing person, loyal, caring, funny, beautiful." His hand reached up to her face and this time she didn't pull away. She couldn't look him in the eye though as his compliments made her feel uncomfortable.

"I just need to know." He finished with, he looked down on her waiting for her to speak and she didn't know what to say. She looked up finally into his eyes and felt her heart race so hard she felt faint but she couldn't look away. Instead she just leant in and kissed him gently on the mouth.

Her soft lips trembled as they touched him and he was obviously shocked by her movement as he just stood still, as if scared him moving might scare her away. He eventually relaxed though and smiled into the kiss that he had waited so long for.

…

Marlene walked down the corridor of Hogwarts, she was up to her eyeballs with exam revision and would be so happy to never see a history of magic textbook ever again in her life time. She was skimming through her notes as she walked when suddenly she felt a hand grab her and she was bundled into an alcove hidden behind a nearby tapestry. She let out a little scream as she was pressed up against the wall in the alcove but soon she relaxed and let out a huff of frustration.

"Sirius I told you to stop doing this, you almost gave me a heart attack." She said feigning annoyance as Sirius greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, which slowly moved down to her neck.

"I told you I have to study today, exams start in a week." She said, her tone of annoyance was barely holding and she let out a little giggle as his lips tickled her neck.

"Well we needed to find a new hiding spot," Sirius said between kisses, "As princess Marlene was too good for the romantic broom closet hotspot I had for us." His kisses moved back up to her face and he kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Excuse me for not wanting to be another one of Black's Broom Closet Bitches," She said running her hands through his long hair. He paused for a second.

"Is that a thing or did you just make that up?"

"I made it up, catchy right?" She said going back to kissing him as his hands roamed up and down her sides. His hands reached under her untucked shirt and stroked her waist gently and his bare hands on her skin sobered her for a second.

"When are we going to tell James about this? We've been sneaking around for a month now." She said pulling his hands down so she could concentrate, his touch was intoxicating. Sirius frowned; this was his least favourite topic.

"I want to tell him Mar', I really do. I'm just not ready to, I don't know how he's going to react and I just don't want to ruin what we have especially before exams and in our last few weeks here. Can't we wait until after we finish school? I can tell him about me moving out and about us when we're back in London." He said leaning in for another kiss. She leant away though wanting to talk more.

"Sirius, we have to tell him eventually. I hate sneaking around." She said firmly and he nodded.

"After school finishes I promise." He said and she finally succumbed to his kiss and his hands roamed under her shirt and she let out a little moan of pleasure.

….

Marlene threw her hands in the air and swayed to the music as she celebrated finishing exams and finishing Hogwarts. The 7th years had all gathered down at the lake and the marauders had a full party in motion for all the leavers. Marlene was having the best time and grabbed Lily's hand and danced around as music floated out of the lake.

"We're finished Lily this is it!" She screamed, half for the excitement and half because of the fire whisky the boys had snuck in.

"What are you going to do after school Marlene?" Lily asked her. Everyone around them was dancing and laughing so she had to speak up.

"I don't know for sure, I've applied for a junior role at the Daily Prophet so hopefully I get it. I want to travel though so I'm just waiting to see what happens." She said smiling at her friend.

"What's Sirius doing next?" Lily asked candidly giving her friend a look of knowing. Marlene's face dropped and she looked at Lily. No one knew about her and Sirius, or so she thought.

"I have no idea, why ask me?" Marlene asked trying to sound casual. Lily smiled.

"Don't panic I won't tell James. He showed me the marauders map and I spotted you two were together a broom closet and I figured it out. Don't worry I distracted James and he didn't see." Lily said quickly and Marlene calmed knowing James didn't see them.

"James showed you the map?" Marlene asked smiling, her friends had slowly become closer since the attack over the holidays and she knew it must be serious if he had shown her the map.

"He thought I would be interested in it. It's an amazing piece of magic." Lily said coyly but smiled knowing her act wasn't holding.

"I'm happy for you Lil's. He's wonderful, you're wondered, you deserve each other." Marlene said knowing the fire whisky might have something to do with her rambling.

"What about you though Mar? How long have you and Sirius been hooking up?" Lily asked. Marlene frowned as this was something that was a sore spot for her. They'd been sneaking around for about two months and were yet to declare any kind of relationship or tell James. They had agreed on after graduation but Marlene felt sick keeping such a big secret from James for so long.

"A while. Please don't tell James, we've been waiting for the right time." She said, as she spoke she looked around looking for Sirius and spotted him showing off floating himself over the lake. He had clearly had too much to drink though as his spell faltered and he plunged into the icey lake. Her heart dropped as she saw him go under but then she saw him come up for air and he called out like a wolf and everyone howled back and jumped into the lake after him.

"What an idiot." Marlene said rolling her eyes but smiling as she knew he was secretly her idiot. "So have you and James talked about what happens after school finishes?" Marlene asked turning to Lily. But she hadn't realised Lily had wandered off and was now stood with James and he had her arm around her and they talked quietly a little away from the party.

Marlene couldn't believe her eyes, James had finally done it and won Lily Evan's heart, she never thought she would see the day. She was so happy for her friends though as she knew how perfect they were for each other.

Marlene wandered through the party and saw everything getting a little wilder as people stripped off to jump in the lake. She definitely wasn't joining in on that fun, as she knew how cold the water was. As she wandered over to grab another butterbeer she heard some girls giggling about something and she overheard them saying something about someone getting over a dry spell. She ignored the gossip though and went over to the bank of the lake to make sure Sirius wasn't drowning. She couldn't spot him at first but then she saw he had someone on his shoulders and were playing a game. She realised the girl was Clary Firebarn who was a well know man eater of the school.

He seemed pretty wasted as he was stumbling all over the place and eventually he stumbled and Clary screamed and fell into the water. She grabbed Sirius though and wrapped her arms around him and pounced on him for a kiss, which Marlene watched with disgust as he leaned into the kiss.

Her heart stopped and she felt physically sick. She froze and looked away as she couldn't see anymore and she turned to walk away.

As she walked she heard her name being called and someone grabbed her arm.

"Marlene," Lily said, her face showing that she had clearly seen what happened. Marlene dragged her arm from her grip though and started to walk away quicker back to the castle and away from this situation entirely. As she sped up though she could hear the pace of someone running after her and calling her name.

She turned her head as she reached the entrance to the castle and just as Sirius caught up with her. Her hand automatically went up and slapped him across the face.

"You fucked bastard Sirius. I thought you would at least have the decency to break it off before you start shagging other girls. But in front of my face. In front of my fucking face!" She screamed, the tears couldn't help but fall from her eyes and she angrily swiped them away.

Sirius face looked absolutely distraught and he didn't know where to even begin.

"Marlene I'm so sorry, it didn't mean anything I'm just drunk and wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to do it!" He said, knowing anything he said would be pathetic at this point. She just raised her finger and pointed in his face as she spoke.

"This ends now Sirius just like any of your other pathetic relationships. With a slap to the face and your leg already over the next tramp you've got lined up. Never speak to me again." She said before she turned and stormed into the castle not turning to look back once.

Sirius stood on the steps of Hogwarts dejected, heart broken and alone watching the love of his life walk away from him.

…...

· * _Five years later_ *

Marlene walked down a street in London feeling nostalgic and full of memories having not been in this city for over 4 years. Her job at the Daily Prophet took her all over the world now and her secret work with the order kept her busy as well. She had just arrived back from Istanbul this morning and she had a meeting in the city so she hurried along as she was running a few minutes late.

She walked down a little side street and felt the nerves in her belly rise as she got closer to her destination. Her life was very different now but she hadn't seen a lot of old faces for a long time and felt nervous to see a certain person in particular.

Marlene hadn't seen Sirius since popping into Christmas at the Potter's three years before and it hadn't gone well. She'd drank too much mulled wine and then passed out on the Potter's couch as she was so anxious about seeing him. They'd not spoken a single word to each other after the events on graduation night and never resolved anything.

Time had passed and Marlene felt less angry about the situation, they had been kids and it was silly to dwell on the past too much, especially with a war raging around them. But her stomach hadn't got the message and the nerves were bubbling inside of her, as she knew he would be at this meeting.

She entered the leaky cauldron and gave a nod to Tom as she walked straight through the bar and up towards the function room hidden away at the back. She pushed the door open and peaked in before she was suddenly yanked in and arms enveloped her.

"Marlene!" James exclaimed as he hugged his old friend. "I thought you promised you would come home last Christmas, I missed you." He said holding her tight so she could barely breathe.

"Sorry Potter, a story about vampires infiltrating the Romanian ministry took priority and I had to give it a miss." She said smiling up as her messy haired friend. He looked different, his eyes were tired behind his glasses but they also glistened with happiness too. He let her go and smiled down at her as if checking to see if she had changed too.

"So have you got any news?" He asked with a funny tone of voice.

"Nothing new with me, just the usual work work work." She said but she realised he was holding something back.

"What about you?" She asked and he looked like he was about to burst.

"I PROPOSED TO LILY AND SHE SAID YES!" He yelled so loudly and excitedly that the whole room stopped talking and heard. Everyone cheered and Lily appeared at the back of the room blushing but grinning from ear to ear as she held up the hand with a ring on it.

"James congratulations!" Marlene said hugging him as Lily walked over and then hugging her next.

"You'll be a bridesmaid right?" Lily asked as they hugged.

"Of course, I would love to! I'm so happy for you both, it only took you, what 5 years to convince her James?" Marlene said grinning, ecstatic for her friends.

"Thirteen if you count the Hogwarts unrequited love years." A voice called out and Marlene's stomach dropped. Sirius appeared by James' side and clasped his friends shoulder to congratulate him although Marlene was sure Sirius would already know the news.

"Seven years of pissing her off and she eventually gave in to my charm." James said cheekily and Lily didn't even get mad she just grinned and kissed him in response. They were so in love and happy and Marlene couldn't help but grin watching them.

"How have you been Marlene?" Sirius asked trying to sound casual. Marlene looked over at him and saw his hair was even longer and in some kind of ponytail and his leather jacket looked like it had been worn for a few hundred years.

"Good thanks," She said smiling. "It's been a while. How's life?" Her friendly tone obviously surprised him as a grin popped onto his face, which showed his relief.

"I'm good, I…" He was cut off by the order meeting starting and the group gathered to discuss the top secret plans the group were doing to battle in the on-going war.

Marlene felt at home with this group and it was good to return after such a long time away. The group finished up the meeting with assignments given and news exchanged before James called out that they were going to do a group photo before everyone left. Marlene shuffled over and somehow ended up squeezed next to Sirius.

Her heart still fluttered when he was close to her and she smelt familiar which she liked. They all smiled for the photo and cheered on the count of three. It was refreshing to do a meeting and everyone be update, it was times like this that made all the fighting worth it.

"How long are you in London for?" She heard Sirius ask her quietly. She looked over at him and felt him stare nervously at her, an emotion alien to his face usually.

"Just tonight then I'm off again tomorrow on a mission." She said quietly in response. They stared at each other for a moment then Sirius took a deep breath and asked.

"Do you fancy grabbing some dinner after this? Catching up?" He asked her looking anxious for her response. She felt like she had the upper hand so left him waiting for a moment while she pretended to mull it over.

"Yeah sure. I'll just say bye to a few people then lets go." She said smiling. She went over and hugged Lily and congratulated her again. Lily asked her where she was going and Marlene just winked at her and said out loud that she was tired and heading back to her parents even though Marlene knew her parents were out of town with business.

"Don't be a stranger Mar'." James said hugging his friend tightly. Marlene smiled promised to owl more and then headed to the exit saying a few brief goodbyes as she did.

Out in the pub Sirius waited for her and she smiled feeling like she was going on a first date, but this was Sirius and she knew him too well to feel like strangers.

"Pizza or pizza then?" She asked grinning and linking her arm through his and pulling him towards the door.

"You know me too well McKinnon." He said grinning down at her as let her drag him outside.

They found a little muggle Italian place nearby and Sirius surprised her by saying he had some muggle money with him and it was fine. They sat on a small table in the corner lit by a candle. The restaurant was surprisingly busy for a little place so they had to lean in to hear each other as they regaled each other with the last few years of adventures.

Sirius had been working as a spy for the order and also part-time working for Tom in the leaky cauldron. His connections through his family, although broken, had made him a valuable asset to the order and he'd been on some dangerous and from his description, exciting, missions.

She spoke of her travels and all the amazing places she had been. She spoke avidly of how she walked along the Great Wall of China and how she battled a pair of trolls in East Africa. Her stories enraptured Sirius and he listened to her so intently she almost felt shy to tell him anymore.

"So now I'm off again tomorrow on Order business and then I'll be back in London for a while. My travellers feet are weary and I think I'm ready to be a bit stationary for a while." She said smiling and Sirius looked happy at the prospect.

"It would be great to have you around again Mar'." He said, a shiver running down her back when he used her nickname. "It hasn't been the same without you. Lily is far too nice to really bring me back to reality when my ego takes over." The waiter brought the bill over to the table and Sirius looked a bit sad as that meant the evening was drawing to an end.

"I don't know, she seems to have done wonders with James." Marlene said laughing. Sirius nodded and laughing too.

"Yeah he's a whipped man now. I can't lie and say I'm not a bit envious." He said looking away at the table next to them which contained a couple that were holding hands over the table and having a quietly intimate conversation.

"You haven't met a lady to tame you then?" She asked feeling instant regret knowing she didn't want to know the answer to that question.

"Yeah I did, but I screwed it up." He said looking directly into her eyes and not faltering this time. She stared but was at a loss for words. She'd waited years to hear him say this and in her head had prepared a million speeches to respond with.

Instead of speaking though she just held out her hand and took his across the table. His fingers linked into hers and his face looked so hopeful it made her heart hurt.

"I will never be able to explain to you about how sorry I am that I was such an idiot back then Marlene. But I have tried to become a better person, for you and also for myself. All I want is for you to give me another shot. It's been years and I've never met another that could even hold a candle to you." He said with so much earnest that she felt her whole body quiver. She squeezed his hand as if trying to hold onto him tighter in that moment and nodded as if mulling over everything in her head.

"Marlene…" He started to say to continue his heart felt apology.

"Sirius," She said interrupting his and he looked to her waiting to see what she would say. "Let's get out of here." Then she very calmly stood up and Sirius realised she was serious so he pulled out the muggle money and left it on the table.

They walked out of the restaurant and down the street a little whilst standing close to each other as Sirius waited to hear what Marlene wanted to do, still unsure of himself. This was all in her control now and he waited patiently for whatever she wanted.

The evening air was chilly and she felt a chill run over her so she rubbed her arm to warm herself up and Sirius took his queue and shook off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. As his arms wrapped around her to secure the jacket she looked up at him and she felt 17 again. His dark brown eyes stared down at her hopefully and she smiled feeling the familiar feeling of warmth that she had missed through so many years apart.

So instead she stepped up on her tiptoes and leant in a gently kissed him straight on the mouth. She was over the waiting; she was done with making him pay for past mistakes. In that moment all she wanted to be was in Sirius' arms and for him to kiss her back and for them to be together.

He immediately responded and groaned a little in happiness and crushed his lips to hers. He put his arms firmly around her and they were crushed together in a clinch so tight Marlene felt like all the air had rushed from her. They wouldn't have moved if it wasn't for some muggles driving past to honk them in their car and sober them for a second.

"Can we get out of here?" Sirius asked her, still keeping the decision-making firmly in her court.

"Yes, let's go right now." She said with urgency needing to be close to him as soon as possible. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down a side street alley how of the view of any muggles. He then waved his wand and apparated them away with a haste Marlene was happy with. They landed softly and Marlene looked around for their surrounding and found them in a familiar little alley of Godric's Hollow.

"You still live here?" She said smiling. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I had a fond memory here and it made me kind of attached to this little place." He said smiling. He led her down the alley and unlocked the door and pulled her into the apartment and before he'd even closed the door his arms were around her and he was kissing her feverishly. He pushed her against the door to close it and she groaned as his hands reached under her bum and wrapped her legs around him.

They kissed so intensely that as soon as they both ran out of breath Sirius took that as an opportunity to carry her over to the bed and lay her gently down. He stared down at her for a second, his jacket had fallen off and her curly blonde hair, which was longer than he remembered, circled her head like a halo and she looked like what he imagined an angel to look like.

Her hands reached up and pulled his tshirt over his head and her hands when for his belt with urgency. She felt a sense of passion that she had never encountered before but it wasn't just lust, it was something more. Her heart yearned to be with him, to touch him and to be touched. He reached down and gently undressed her and then they fell into each other with a passion both of them knew that was reserved solely for the two of them.

….

Marlene awoke at dawn as the light creeped through the one window in Sirius' tiny apartment. She yawned and stretched and reached to keep the blanket covering her as it was the only thing covering her bare body. She could feel the warmth of his body next to her and she turned and found Sirius awake lying next to her.

"Watching me sleep? Creepy much?" She said grinning at him. He smiled and looked down on her as he leant on his hand, a hand reached up and stroking the curve of her hip through the blanket.

"I couldn't sleep. Although my body is pretty tired." He said grinning cheekily.

"I should hope so too." She said grinning back at him and a slight blush coming across her cheeks. He leaned in and gently kissed her on the mouth and she smiled into the kiss feeling such contentment she never thought possible.

He pulled away and Marlene looked around the room at their strewn clothes and laughed.

"This place looks like its been robbed." She said grinning proudly.

"It's nice to see it lived in. I don't get many visitors here." He said looking down at her happily.

"I'm not naïve enough to think I'm the only visitor to your home Sirius. I don't care though, I'm just glad I'm here now." She said kissing him to show him she meant it. He looked seriously at her though.

"Marlene I'm not lying when I say no other girl has ever been in this place. Only the boys, and you." He said taking her hand and caressing her palm in a very distracting manner.

"Wow… I didn't think…" She was surprised and touched to know he had really, sincerely missed her.

The light outside the curtains was bright now and the day was started and Marlene lay back on her pillow for a moment and sighed.

"I have to go." She said after a minute of lying then in bliss. Sirius looked sad but knew she meant she had to leave too.

"You'll be back soon though and then we can talk about us." Sirius said leaning in and kissing her gently on the forehead.

"I never thought I would see the day where Sirius Black was initiating a relationship conversation." He smiled and didn't rise to the bait but his hand did wrap around her and tickled her until she giggled and screamed submission. They both lay there for a moment in peace and felt like this was what true happiness felt like.

…..

Marlene had finally dragged herself from the warmth of Sirius' bed and gone quickly home to change. Her mission today meant being stealthy so she transfigured her hair brown and straight and put on some dull clothes and robes so she didn't draw attention.

She apparated to an alley between two book shops on Diagon alley and pulled the note from her pocket to check the details one more time. A contact from her travels, more specifically a vampire, was in London, and had messaged her to tell her he had information that would be of interest to her. Ludovig was a strange character but he was a good source of information from the underworld of magical creatures and he had given her information on a few leads she had followed in the past.

She didn't full trust Ludovig so she went with caution not knowing his angle at seeking her out to give her this information. Usually he asked for gold or assistance with getting slightly illegal ancient artefacts as he was an avid historian. The last time she saw him she'd helped him slip through a few locked doors in the Wizarding Historical museum in Rotterdam so he could "borrow" an Egyptian talisman. Marlene knew it had been wrong but he'd given her some key information on the Romanian vampire coup so she felt like it balanced out… slightly.

She walked down Diagon alley keeping her head down heading towards Knockturn alley where Ludovig had said he would meet her. She tried to keep an eye out for strange characters but pretty much everyone in Knockturn alley was strange so it was difficult to filter them.

She arrived at her destination and knocked three times on the door as instructed and the door opened a crack and a small, ancient house elf answered. He said nothing but ushered her into the house. She found it strange as usually house elves had particularly good manners but she looked around at the dilapidated house inside and realise this elf clearly wasn't like other elves.

She looked around and saw no sign of Ludovig so she asked the elf, who ushered her down the house towards the back. She entered what looked like an old dining room that may have once been grand but had been allowed to slip into disrepair.

She was about to ask if Ludovig was on his way but the elf had already popped off somewhere and Marlene was left alone. She looked around and felt uneasy but she knew this wasn't going to be the safest of missions. She gripped her wand tightly and inspected the room. There was a glass cabinet on the far side of the room that appeared to have a few objects in it so she walked over to see what was inside.

She gasped when she realised the contents were shrivelled up heads all in a row, all with expressions of absolute fear frozen on their shrivelled faces. Marlene shivered but shook it off as she knew a vampires residence wasn't exactly going to be Honeydukes.

She waited for what felt like forever then finally the door creaked and Ludovig appeared. He looked warn, more warn that a vampire usually did and Marlene noted his usually pristeen clothes, generally a Victorian gentleman's suit, was rumpled.

"Welcome Miss Mckinnon. A pleasure to see you again." He said, his Austrian accent clear in his husky voice.

"Ludovig, lets cut to the chase. Why did you ask me to meet you here? You wrote to me and said you had information that could benefit the resistance?" She said sternly getting straight to the point.

"Such haste. What the hurry?" He said trying to look casual but Marlene could tell he was holding something back.

"Are you ill? Why are you eyes so sunken? When was the last time you drank?" She asked knowing a vampire who was denied fresh blood would eventually desecrate like a corpse would.

"I have been… unwell. But I will be fine in time." He said cryptically which was the usual way for vampires. They were old and enjoyed riddles and games to amuse themselves. "Why don't you tell me something or interest and I'll return with mine?" He asked sitting at the head of the dining table and inspecting his long nails.

"I don't have time for games, if you're wasting my time I might as well go." She said turning to leave. He spoke out though and she turned to look at him.

"I came to London upon request, a request I did not have the power to refuse and now I await further instruction." He said raising his voice slightly as if he was signalling something. Marlene's eyes flew to the door and then back to Ludovig and her heart raced.

"Ludovig what have you done?" She said strained hearing footstep nearby.

"I stole an artefact from the wrong person and now I am… a slave of sorts I suppose." He said, his face strained but unfeeling.

Marlene darted towards the door but it flung open and she was blasted back against the table. The blow almost knocked her unconscious and she looked up to see Bellatrix Black and Rudolphus Lestrange cackling manically above her.

Marlene reached for her wand which had fallen from her hand and shot a weak stunning spell at Bellatrix which she deflected and made her laughing more crazily than before.

"Hello little Mudblood lover." She said in her sickly voice. Marlene looked around her, she could feel blood dripping down from the bump on her head and she gasped for air as fear filled her. Bellatrix raised her wand and Marlene took one final breath and whispered her last word.

"Sirius…" and then, nothing.

…

Sirius watched James take Lily's hand and lead her onto the makeshift dance floor in their new homes back garden for their first official dance as man and wife. James couldn't help but beam as his beautiful bride and she back at him as they spun around on the dance floor and everyone laughed and clapped for the happy couple.

Sirius felt joy for his friends, which was strange as he thought it might be the first time in a year that he felt it which when you put numbers to it is a long time to feel empty. He had for some time thought that happiness was no longer in his reach.

Marlene had been found dead by Aurors, specifically James' parents who had taken her to St Mungoes and then immediately summoned James who had been with Sirius at the time. They had both rushed to the hospital but by that point the hospital was just a formality. She was gone, just like that, gone from their world, from Sirius' world.

Sirius had said nothing that day, he had gone in and watched James' sob, held his friend, hugged the Potter's, consoled her parents. He had not cried at her funeral, he stood at the back letting James stand at the front with her family.

He just felt like it would cause more pain to allow the secret, which had been his greatest triumph hurt those who loved her now that she was gone. Better to keep the burden to himself and keep his time with Marlene their little secret.

Lily had been the only one who had known about the two of them and so when Sirius had spent three months drinking and avoiding everyone she was the one who dragged him out of the bar and gave him a stern talking to. That had been the first time he had cried since it happened and she held him as if he were a child and just stayed with him while he let out the built up emotions.

After that he had rejoined the fight knowing that he had to avenge her or at least play his part in ending the war. But James and Lily's wedding had halted that for a day whilst they celebrated his friends union and he say there trying to be present in the moment but knowing he had to do something.

He got up and walked over to where Alice had been sat with Frank for the wedding feast, her bridesmaid's flowers sat on the table and he swiped them and snuck out of the marquee before anyone could notice. He walked down the side of the house and out the front gate and quickly apparated to a quiet orchard on the outskirts of London.

He stumbled through the green both from the multiple fire whiskies and because it was dark. He eventually reached where he meant to be and he stopped and stood for a moment.

In front of him the head stone wrote, "Marlene McKinnon, a beloved daughter, a fierce friend and a courageous soldier. Her heart will be remembered always."

He stared at the words and wondered if she would have liked them, she wasn't the sentimental type and hated things like birthday cards. He smiled remembering the time Richard Waterfly had given her a Valentine's day card in second year and she burnt it to a crisp in front of his face as she'd just learnt the spell and had heard that he'd also given Felicity Guddle one too.

He placed the flowers down at the base of the gravestone and felt a tear slip from his eye as his hand rested on the stone and hit the ground beneath him.

"Sirius," He heard from behind him and he quickly swiped the tear away and looked behind him sharply to the unannounced person. James appeared from the shadows and looked at his friend.

"James," Sirius said confused. "Why are you here?" James looked at his friend with such a look that Sirius knew James' had worked it out about he and Marlene. A silence hung in the air whilst James look down at Marlene's gravestone.

"Did Lily tell you?" Sirius asked, not angry just asking to know.

"No I worked it out on my own after Marlene… after she was gone." James said stumbling on the right words to say. James looked as pained as Sirius felt and Sirius immediately felt panicked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I hated keeping a secret from you. It was just, we were kids at first and I screwed it up and then we finally got out shit together out…" He babbled and then his voice finally broke.

"You should have told me," James agreed but not in a tone of annoyance. "I could have been there for you more. She died Sirius, she was your… if something happened to Lily I would…" James raked his hand through his hair and turned away, just thinking of something happening to Lily tore him apart.

"She was your sister James. I couldn't liken my pain to yours. She was your family, a best friend even before you and I. How could I add to your burden knowing that we had secretly been in love?" Sirius said, another tear had welled in his eye and this time he did nothing to fight it falling down his face. It was the first time he had ever said out loud how he had felt for Marlene, he'd never even had the chance to tell her. James turned and looked at his friend and saw the pain he had been hiding for so long.

He said nothing but walked over and grabbed him into a fierce hug. They said nothing and Sirius just grabbed him back and cried finally, unashamedly into his shoulder.

"You are my brother Sirius. My family. I am so sorry you did this alone. I feel her loss every day and I will always be there for you. Brother's till the end." James said holding his friend tight before letting go and taking a step back. Sirius looked down at the grave one more time and closed his eyes for a moment just to pull himself together.

"She would have looked so beautiful in a wedding dress." Sirius said finally. He had always secretly pictured her coming down the aisle to him, James by his side. Now he only had the daydream, which he knew could never come true.

"She would want you to continue your life Sirius. If you dwell of what could have been your life will be a waste and she would resent you for it." James said firmly. Sirius nodded knowing his friend was right.

"We should get back to your wedding." Sirius said finally touching the head stone one last time.

As they walked away to apparate Sirius took one final look back before he turned and continued on.


End file.
